XY078: Licht! Camera! Pika!
(Engels: Lights! Camera! Pika! / How to Make a Pikachu Movie: Ready...Action! / Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super-Pikachu! / The Very Best of Super-Pikachu's Back-Slapping Bloopers!)is de 78ste aflevering van de XY Serie en de 29ste aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Tijdens hun reis naar Dendemille Town komen Ash en zijn vrienden een hele grote groep Pikachu tegen en ze besluiten een kijkje te nemen. Deze Pikachu blijken echter geen wilde Pikachu te zijn, ze blijken van een filmregisseur genaamd Frank te zijn. Frank is erg onder de indruk van Ash's Pikachu en besluit Pikachu de hoofdrol in zijn film te geven. Wat later vertelt Frank dat hij er al heel lang van droomt om een Pika-kaskraker te maken. Ash en zijn vrienden besluiten Frank en zijn kleindochter Jean te helpen. Zal het ze lukken om de Pika-film te maken? Samenvatting Een Pikachu Libre heeft een Pikachu Belle en een Pikachu Pop Star gevangengenomen. Een Pikachu superheld probeert Pikachu Libre te verslaan, maar opeens schreeuwt Ash dat Pikachu niet moet opgeven, waardoor de scene is verpest. Licht! Camera! Pika! thumb|left|250px|Clemont besluit Frank te helpen met het schrijven van het script.Tijdens hun reis naar Dendemille Town komen Ash en zijn vrienden in het bos een hele grote groep Pikachu tegen die aan het dansen zijn. De groep vindt het fascinerend om zoveel Pikachu bij elkaar te zien en Ash en Pikachu besluiten naar de groep Pikachu toe te lopen. Wanneer Pikachu en Ash de andere Pikachu begroeten, wordt Ash's Pikachu gezien door Frank, de trainer van de Pikachu. Ash en zijn vrienden blijken op een flimset te zijn en Frank is de regisseur. Frank vertelt dat Pikachu alles in zich heeft om een filmster te worden en vraagt aan Pikachu of hij de hoofdrol in zijn film wil spelen. Ash is verrast dat zijn Pikachu zo bijzonder is en dat Frank hem in zijn film wil hebben. Ondertussen is Frank Ash's Pikachu veel te hard aan het knuffelen, waardoor Pikachu zich al snel ongemakkelijk voelt en zijn Thunderbolt op Frank gebruikt. Daarna neemt Frank de groep mee naar zijn landhuis en introduceert hij zichzelf als de grootste Pikachu liefhebber. Daarna introduceren Ash en zijn vrienden zich aan Frank en zijn kleindochter en tevens zijn assistent Jean. Frank is blij dat Ash's Pikachu de hoofdrol wil spelen in zijn Pika-film. Daarop vertelt de groep aan Frank dat zij Frank graag ook willen helpen bij het maken van zijn Pika-film. Frank is heel blij dat Ash en zijn vrienden hem willen helpen. Daarna stelt Frank Ash's Pikachu voor aan zijn tegenspelers Pikachu Libre, Pikachu Belle, Pikachu Pop Star, Pikachu, Ph. D en Pikachu Rock Star. Ash en zijn vrienden zijn erg onder de indruk van de gekostumeerde Pikachu en Serena en Bonnie vinden ze zelfs super schattig. Frank is vastberaden om van de Pika-film een succes te maken en laat de groep vervolgens het script zien. Clemont is verbaast dat het script maar drie pagina's lang is. Frank geeft toe dat het scrip nog niet helemaal af is, maar hij heeft het plot van de film al wel in zijn hoofd. Clemont besluit om Frank te helpen om het script af te maken en de gekostumeerde Pikachu zijn zo blij dat Clemont dat wil doen, dat ze hem beginnen te knuffelen. Wat later vertelt Frank aan Clemont het plot van de film, terwijl Clemont alles uit typt op een laptop. Frank vertelt dat tijdens een festival het Pikachu dorp wordt aangevallen door Pikachu Libre. Pikachu, Ph. D en Pikachu Rock Star proberen Pikachu Libre tegen te houden, maar hun worden al snel verslagen. Maar dan verschijnt Super Pikachu en verslaat hij Pikachu Libre. Clemont vindt het een goed plot, maar vindt dat de superheld eerst een keer moet verliezen voordat hij de schurk kan verslaan. Frank vind dit een uitstekend idee. Terwijl Clemont en Frank het script aan het schrijven zijn, is Bonnie op de bank in slaap gevallen. Ondertussen op het balkon zijn Ash en Serena met Jean aan het praten. Jean bedankt Ash en Serena voor hun hulp en vertelt dat haar grootvader altijd Pikachu om zich heen gehad heeft en dat ze haar grootvader graag helpt bij het maken van de Pika-film. Serena zegt dat Jean vast veel van haar opa houdt en Ash verzekert Jean dat ze een mooie film gaan maken. Zo Maak Je Een Pikachu Film: Klaar... Actie! thumb|250px|De opname van de klif-scene.Wat later is het tijd om de klif-scene op te nemen. Clemont en Jean zorgen ervoor dat alle filmapparatuur klaar staat en Frank's Weezing, Heliolisk, Magnemite, Swirlix en Torkoal zorgen voor de special effects. Bonnie vraagt of deze locatie wel geschikt is om de scene op te nemen, waarop Frank vertelt dat hij met de blauwe schermen de achtergrond kan aanpassen. Dan is het tijd om de scene op te nemen. Pikachu Belle en Pop Star zijn gevangengenomen door Pikachu Libre en zijn Pika-Ninja's. Dan verschijnt Super Pikachu opeens op de top van de berg. Opdat moment gebruiken Frank's Pikachu en Dedenne hun aanvallen voor het dramatisch effect. Opdat moment gebruikt Weezing ook zijn Clear Smog en dan is het eerste gedeelte van de klif-scene opgenomen. Serena is ondertussen ook druk bezig met filmen van de making-of van de film en ze loopt naar Ash toe die zijn Hawlucha in een Pikachu pak stopt, omdat hij als stuntdubbel van zijn Pikachu vergeert. Dan wordt het volgende gedeelte van de scene opgenomen, Hawlucha springt van de top van de berg af, terwijl Torkoal Smokescreen gebruikt en Braixen Flamthrower gebruikt. Vervolgens land Hawlucha achter een rots en neemt Ash's Pikachu het weer van Hawlucha over. Daarna filmt Serena de luchpauze van de crew. Frank vertelt dat Ash Pikachu heel goed heeft opgevoed, hierdoor moeten Ash en Pikachu blozen. Daarna vraagt Serena aan Frank waarom hij zoveel van Pikachu houdt. Frank vertelt dat hij tijdens alle belangrijke gebeurtenissen in zijn leven Pikachu om zich heen heeft gehad en dat hij daarom van Pikachu is gaan houden en dat hij deze liefde met andere mensen wil delen met behulp van zijn Pika-film. Daarna wordt de laatste scene van de film opgenomen, waarin Pikachu tijdens zonsondergang de andere Pikachu achterlaat. Daarna is het tijd om te film te bewerken en de stemmen van de Pikachu in te laten spreken door verschillende stemacteurs, waaronder Ash, Serena en Bonnie. Uiteindelijk is dan de film klaar. Bliksemsnel! Moedig en Sterk! Super Pikachu! thumb|left|250px|Super Pikachu heeft Pikachu Belle en Pikachu Pop Star van Pikachu Libre gered.Dan is het tijd om het eindresultaat aan de crew te laten zien. De film begint met een groep dansend Pikachu. Serena en Bonnie moeten heel erg blozen wanneer ze hun eigen stem aan het begin van de film horen. Opeens verschijnt Pikachu Libre samen met zijn Pika-Ninja's in een auto en ze eisen het Pikachuland op. Pikachu Rock Star en Pikachu, Ph. D vertellen Pikachu Libre dat hij het Pikachuland niet krijgt. Pikachu Libre is niet blij met dit antwoord en laat zijn Pika-Ninja's dan de andere Pikachu elektrocuteren. Terwijl Pikachu Pop Star en Pikachu Belle Pikachu Rock Star en Pikachu, Ph. D overeind helpen, verschijnt ineens Super Pikachu. Super Pikachu weet de Pika-Ninja's te verslaan, maar Pikachu Libre laat Pikacu Pop Star en Pikachu Belle gevangennemen. Vervolgens gebruikt Pikachu Libre Thunderbolt op Super Pikachu, waardoor Super Pikachu gewond op de grond valt. Pikachu Libre vertelt dat Super Pikachu in zijn eentje naar de top van de berg moet toekomen als hij Pikachu Pop Star en Pikachu Belle wil terugkrijgen. Dan rijden Pikachu Libre en zijn Pika-Ninja's weg. Super Pikachu gaat bijna gelijk achter Pikachu Libre aan ondanks zijn verwondingen. Ondertussen hebben Pikachu Libre en zijn Pika-Ninja's Pikachu Pop Star en Pikachu Belle vastgebonden. Dan verschijnt Super Pikachu op de top van de berg. Hij springt van de top van de berg naar beneden, terwijl hij de Electro Ball van de Pika-Ninja's ontwijkt. Ondertussen moedigt Pikachu Rock Star in het Pikadorp de Pikachu aan om naar de berg toe te gaan om Super Pikachu te helpen. Super Pikachu wil ondanks al zijn verwondingen de strijd nog steeds niet opgeven, maar Pikachu Libre en de Pika-Ninja's willen een einde aan het gevecht maken en gebruiken hun Tunderbolt op Super Pikachu. Gelukkig wordt deze aanval tegengehouden door Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu, Ph. D en de andere Pikachu. Daarna gebruikten Super Pikachu, Pikachu Rock Star, Pikachu, Ph. D en de andere Pikachu Thunderbolt op Pikachu Libre en de Pika-Ninja's waardoor ze ervandoor schieten. Pikachu Belle en Pikachu Pop Star zijn weer veilig, waardoor Super Pikachu in alle rust tijdens de zonsondergang kan wegvliegen. Iedereen is super blij met het eindresultaat van film en Frank denkt dat deze film een lach op het gezicht van verschillende kinderen zou toveren. Pikachu's Schokkende Bloopers!! thumb|250px|Bonnie heeft de Make-up van Pikachu gedaan.Daarna is de making-of van Serena te zien. Tijdens de Making-off zijn een aantal bloopers uit de film te zien, waaronder Serena en Bonnie die hun tekst verkeerd zeggen, de auto van Pikachu Libre die in de rivier rijdt, de Ninja Pikachu die voor Pikachu Libre gaan staan. Daarna stelt Serena het publiek voor aan Frank, regisseur, en Jean, cameravrouw en make-up artiest. Daarna is te zien hoe Bonnie de make-up van Ash's Pikachu probeert te doen, maar dit helemaal fout gaat. Daarna stelt Serena het publiek voor aan Clemont, maar Clemont heeft nog steeds niks met camera's en kan geen woord uitbrengen. Daarna laat Serena Ash zien, die Hawlucha zijn Pikachu kostuum aan probeert te doen, maar Ash heeft het kostuum verkeerd om aangedaan. Dan zijn er nog een aantal bloopers te zien, waaronder Ash's Pikachu die struikelt, Weezing die te lang zijn Clear Smog gebruikt, Hawlucha die vergeet met Ash's Pikachu om te wisselen na de stunt en Pikachu die de zonsondergang tegemoet vliegt, maar Pikachu blijft hangen. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Wanneer onze helden op weg zijn door de Kalos regio, zijn ze verbaasd als ze de grootste groep Pikachu ooit zien! Deze Pikachu wonen op het landgoed van Frank, een filmregisseur die dol is op Pikachu. Frank droomt ervan een film te maken van een groep Pikachu die in Pikachu-land wonen en hun stad moeten verdedigen tegen de kwaadaardige Pikachu Libre! Super Pikachu is de grote held en Frank wil dat de Pikachu van Ash de rol van deze superheld gaat spelen. Onze helden willen ook meedoen aan deze filmproductie, dus helpen ze mee aan: het script schrijven, de dubbing en zelfs de kleding en make-up. Als alles klaar is, is het duidelijk dat de actiefilm - samen met de bloopers en de making-off-documentaire van Serena – een daverend succes is! Debuten Mensen *Frank *Jean Pokémon *Pikachu Rock Star *Pikachu Belle *Pikachu Pop Star *Pikachu, Ph. D *Pikachu Libre *Frank's Pikachu (meerdere) *Frank's Gurdurr *Frank's Magnemite *Frank's Heliolisk *Frank's Swirlix *Frank's Weezing *Frank's Torkoal Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Pikachu. *Professor Oak's Pokémon Holo Caster: Pikachu *De vrouw die te zien is in de geluidsstudio lijkt heel erg op Ikue Ohtani de stemactrice van Pikachu. *Deze aflevering bevat een parodie op het MGM logo, in plaats van Leo the Lion is Pikachu te zien. **Een vergelijkbare Parodie met Zorua was te zien in Ode Aan de Defensiemacht! en met Meowth in Een Pokévideo voor de Toekomst! *Dit is de eerste keer dat Weezing in de Pokémon Anime te zien is sinds James zijn Weezing vrijliet in Een gestroopt ego! *Team Rocket is niet te zien tijdens deze aflevering Galerij XY078-1.png|Titelkaart 1 XY078-2.png|Titelkaart 2 XY078-3.png|Titelkaart 3 XY078-4.png|Titelkaart 4 Cosplay-1.png|Pop Star Pikachu Cosplay-2.png|Rock Star Pikachu Cosplay-3.png|Ph. D Pikachu Cosplay-4.png|Libre Pikachu Cosplay-5.png|Belle Pikachu De pika films is klaar.png|De film is klaar. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)